Some camera cases are designed to protect a camera while the camera is being used. For example, some camera cases form a waterproof enclosure around a camera so a user can operate the camera underwater. Some camera cases also provide a means for mounting the camera case to another object so that the camera can be supported and/or be operated without the user. For example, some camera cases include a mounting adapter for mounting the case to a stationary stand.
Prior camera cases typically leave much to be desired in terms of durability, ability to protect the camera, use with a wide range of accessories and camera sizes, and mounting options.